1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension display rack, and more particularly to a suspension display rack with easy assembly and that can position tool stably.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional suspension display rack is used to suspend screwdrivers, wrenches and etc. The conventional suspension display rack has a hanging board. Multiple holes are defined in the hanging board and multiple supporting members are mounted respectively in the hanging board.
However, screws are inserted respectively into the holes to position the conventional suspension display rack at a desired place. The supporting members are formed integrally or engage with the hanging board thereby generating a low coherent strength.
Therefore, the invention provides a suspension display rack to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.